magicalbabies
by PenguinAzuMarine
Summary: Cirno and Suwako have a child and no one knows about it. Wriggle x Mystia, Kaguya x Mokou, Cirno x Suwako, Aya x Momiji, Alice x Marisa
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU, everyone is a Youkai. Cirno is the ice Youkai and Suwako is the frog Youkai.  
**  
Cirno smiled and flipped the french toast she was cooking, humming to herself. A frail hand tugged on her dress.

"Circhan, what's for breakfast?" A playful voice asked.

"It's a surprise but it's gonna be good! Why don't you go wake up Kotan." She smiled down at her daughter's face.

Suwako and Cirno had researched magic for a child, and surprisingly succeeded. They now had a six year old daughter named Pyotr. It was pronounced Peeyetur and came from a Russian name. They had been living a good life, with the help of Alice and Marisa. They had located a house for the three and welcomed Pyotr anytime. Pyotr loved to play with their daughter Kirin as well, the two seemed to get along very well. The only people who knew about Suwako and Cirno and their child were Wriggle, Sanae, Kanako, Alice, Patchy, and Marisa.

Pyotr entered her parent's room, seeing the mound of blankets that was Suwako's head. She pulled on the blanket.

"Hey, Kotan! Wake up, breakfast is almost done!"

There was a silence and then the blankets whipped up and Suwako made a face. "I am the blanket-monster! Wraaaaawr!" She swiped Pyotr under the blanket and Pyotr broke out laughing when she started to get tickled ferociously.

"Kotan, I can't breathe. It's hot in here." They poked their heads out and Suwako ruffled Pyotr's messy dark blue hair. Pyotr dragged Suwako up, both still in their pajamas.

Cirno opened the door. "Oi, you guys coming or not?"

Suwako jumped up. "G'morning Cirno!" She hugged Cirno. By this time Pyotr had already gone to the kitchen. Suwako grabbed Cirno's hands and kissed Cirno quickly. "C'mon love!" She hopped into the kitchen.

Cirno smiled when she saw Pyotr putting plates on the table, standing on her tip-toes. She chuckled when she looked around and saw Suwako sitting with her legs crossed, reading Aya-News, chuckling ever so often. She would have looked more mature, if it weren't for her frog-themed pajamas. Pyotr jumped over to Cirno, her tail flicking back and forth like usual. Pyotr had a tail that moved normally, but it looked to be made of ice. They had no idea how the tail was formed, but like Cirno's wings, she could make it disappear when wanted. Cirno smiled and put her hand on Pyotr's head.

Cirno gave two steaming plates of French toast to Pyotr, who put one down for Suwako, and one for herself. Cirno set hers down and the three ate in a delicious silence, Pyotr finished first, laying back in her seat and sighing.

After eating, Suwako smiled warmly. "I wish I could've helped. It was good!"

"It's fine, Suwako. You looked peaceful and I didn't wanna wake you up." Cirno smiled.

The two lovers were young for parents in our standards, but in Gensyokyo, it was okay. Suwako was nineteen, so was Cirno. They had both grown tall throughout the years. The family was lucky enough to birth a Youkai daughter. The family would live for a very long time.

"Why don't you go get ready, Tadpole." Suwako said, ruffling Pyotr's short hair.

"Kay!" Pyotr ran to her room. The commotion woke up their pet Birorog, a feathered, dog like creature with a beak and pointed ears. They had accidentally created it. It ran after her into her room. "Hey Biro!" She patted its head, it's tail wagging.

Suwako wrapped her arms around Cirno and their noses touched. "Did I tell you that I love you Cirno?"

"Hehehe many times. I love you too." Cirno rubbed her forehead against Suwako's.

"We should also get ready." Suwako walked towards their room, Cirno's hand in hers. Suwako took her shirt off and went through her drawer. She found a dress shirt and buttoned it up and straightened it out. She put on her dress on over the shirt and showed herself to Cirno. "How do I look?"

Cirno finished putting on her mini tie. "Perfect."

Pyotr creaked their door open and smiled. "Are Circhan and Kotan ready?"

The three headed out along with Biro, who Pyotr was riding. She was just big enough. They made their way to Marisa and Alice's house, chatting about how nice the weather in the fields was. When their house came into view, Pyotr rubbed Biro's head.

"Biro huhp! Kirin's house!" Biro dashed to pick up speed, then spread her wings, gliding in the air at extreme speed. Cirno picked Suwako up onto her back and lifted into the air, speeding to catch up with Biro and Pyotr. Biro thudded to the ground and Pyotr hopped off of her.

"Oi! You guys there!?" Suwako hollered.

"Hey! What's up!" Marisa came out, wearing baggy pants and a dress shirt. Alice followed in a short-sleeve shirt and skirt. Kirin, their six year old daughter ran out in her fabric shirt and pants, where she wore shorts over them. Her middle-length blonde hair whipped behind her as she toppled Pyotr and they rolled around on the ground, play-wrestling. Kirin rolled off of Pyotr and laughed heartily, making Pyotr laugh as well.

"How have you two been?" Alice asked, patting Biro's beak.

Suwako leaned her head on Cirno's shoulder, relaxing her hold on Pyonta in her lap. "We've been really cool. Nobody's figured out yet." Marisa placed her head onto Alice's lap. "I don't want to keep it secret anymore." Suwako sighed.

"We have a child. And we've talked about this a bunch, we wanna spend as much time with Pyotr as we can." Cirno said.

"You should just tell everybody ~ze." Marisa said.

"Well, we'll tell the nicest people first." Suwako replied.

They left, dropping Biro off at the house. Suwako carried Pyotr in a piggy-back, Pyonta snug on her head. The went off to Eirin's clinic. As soon as they arrived, rabbits started chattering. They opened the door and approached Eirin.

"Hey, Eirin? Can we talk to all of you?" Suwako said, letting Pyotr down with a soft thump that caught Eirin's attention; she turned and her eyes widened at the sight of the child gripping Cirno's back, hiding. Pyotr's tail swished back and forth nervously. She had never seen this place before. Her parents looked a little scared too. And all of the rabbit-people were scaring her. They all kept staring at her. She covered her face.

"Uuum... how should we put this..." Suwako scratched her chin with one finger, turning red. "Me and Cirno... we kind of..."

"Have a child with you." Eirin said flatly. "Whose child is this?"

"Ya see... uuuuuhhhmm... she's our daughter?" Suwako and Cirno's faces were both red and their expressions were tense.

Eirin looked at Pyotr, whose tail flipped up and down, she was terrified. "How, you two are rivals, correct?"

"Uumm... yeah ya see... we kind of..." Cirno started.

"Had a secret relationship, researched magic on children, and had your own child?" Eirin said quizzically yet sarcastically. No response came. "Am I spot on?" She smirked as the two nodded.

"Wow, about time!" Mokou appeared with Kaguya, by Eirin, who smiled at her comment.

"Why is Mokou here again?" Eirin asked turning to Kaguya, who looked a little messy.

"I'm not actually here y'know!?" Mokou said, trying to hide behind Tewi, who scooted away from her, making Mokou fall over.

"Um, we were... arguing." Kaguya said.

Suwako could see kiss marks on Kaguya, and then saw Reisen, who looked a little shooken up, and knew exactly why Mokou was there.

Suwako swore she heard Eirin mumble "Hormonal idiots..." under her breath.

"I've had to keep one child under my metaphorical wing for some time now." Eirin said. And as if on cue, a white-haired girl with black rabbit ears came running through the hallway. She carried with her a cardboard katana in a sheath on her back. She ran and acrobatically jumped into Reisen's arms. She noticed the new people and buried her face into Reisen's shirt, clutching it. In came Youmu, speeding down the hallway.

"Rei, have you seen S- Oh!" Youmu looked at the girl in Reisen's arms.

"Sai, you don't need to worry about these people. They're okay. I'm sure they want to meet you." Reisen smiled at Sai.

Sai touched her ears to Reisen's, and slid out of her arms onto the floor. She was wearing a short pleated skirt and a black tank top. She noticed Pyotr and waved sheepishly at her, beaming from ear to ear. Pyotr peeked out from behind Cirno and waved back slowly. Sai approached Pyotr, and Pyotr stepped forward a bit.

"H-hi!" Sai said.

"Hey." Pyotr said looking down.

"I have a cool rock! Wanna see it?" Sai jumped.

Pyotr looked up at Cirno. "Yeah, you can go see Sai's cool rock." Cirno laughed.

The two girls ran in the direction that Sai had come from. Eirin, Youmu, Reisen, Suwako, and Cirno all laughed at the sudden change in the kid's personalities. Another child ran through the room, stopping at Mokou. Eirin froze. Mokou quickly put the child behind her.

"Who is that, Mokou, Kaguya?" Eirin said in a stone-laced tone.

"We're taking care of her-" Mokou started.

"Mokan!" The child yelled, hopping. Mokou picked her up and put her on her shoulder. She had stone-grey hair and shiny white eyes. She wore a yukata that was red and white. She was barely six.

Tewi made an 'aaaw' sound and Mokou started walking slowly away, not turning.

"Mokou!" Eirin called. "Don't run from this." Mokou flinched and walked back to where she was originally. "I asked you a question. Kaguya would you care to answer this?"

Kaguya started to speak but she was cut off by the child. "I'm Kyoko! I'm six years old!" She held one hand up to show her age.

"That's five." Mokou said playfully.

"Mokan, I knew that!" She held up another finger. Another 'aaaaaaww' from Tewi, who didn't realize the situation. Eirin shushed her.

"Sai is out back, why don't you go play with her." Mokou said, putting Kyoko on her feet. She ran out to join the other two.

"You know what we are going to say, don't you?" Kaguya said, cringing.

"How could you possibly hide your own child from me for six years!?" Eirin said, laughing. She looked at both couples. "I congratulate all four of you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, that went better than expected." Cirno said, as they dropped Biro at the house.

"Yeah, it did." Suwako replied.

"Where to now?" Cirno said, thinking.

"How about Bunburu Daily?" Suwako said, nervous.

"Maybe Aya and Momiji can help us spread the news." Cirno suggested.

"What are you talking about?" Pyotr asked, crossly frowning.

"Nobody knows who you are yet." Suwako said, ruffling her hair.

Pyotr seemed to have lost interest, and was jogging ahead, crouching to examine small stones and bugs on the path.

"Look. That's Aya and Momiji's house!" Suwako crouched next to Pyotr, pointing at a large, business like home. It was constructed with wood, in a hasty manor, or so it seemed.

"Stop!" A dog said from the brush. It was a light-grey shaggy-coated wolf. "What's your business here!" It said crossly.

The three froze.

"I'm just toying with you! Go ahead!" The wolf said, in a serious tone that did not match it's words. It went back into the brushes and curled up.

They knocked with the big metal knocker, waiting for only a moment before Aya answered, looking barely awake, in a tank top and pair of sweatpants.

"Hello?" Aya said, rubbing her eyes. "Oh! Ah! Hello!" She crossed her arms. "How could I help you, t-today?"

"Hi, can we talk to you two about a potential 'scoop'?" Cirno asked, scratching the back of her head with one finger.

Aya excitedly grabbed her notepad and camera, dropping her pen. She picked it up again and held it in her mouth. Suwako and Cirno both sweatdropped.

"We can wait for you to get ready..." Cirno suggested.

"Aah! Ahah! Yes, come in. Come in!" Aya said, putting all of her stuff in a messy pile on a desk covered in papers and photos. She dashed over to a set of drawers, in the bedroom, grabbing stuff. She nudged Momiji. After no success, she dashed to the bathroom. "I'll be right out!"

A few thumps and crashes were heard from the room, followed by a muffled curse from Aya, who had apparently stubbed her toe. She appeared, stumbling out of the bedroom, and she shut the sliding door quickly. She huffed, catching her breath.

"Alright. What's up?!" Aya asked.

As Suwako began to talk the sliding door opened and Momiji, only in spandex shorts, stretched, yawned, and began talking. "Hey, Aya. You seen my pants anyw-..." She saw Aya, red in the face, looking at her. She also noticed the guests, looking at her as well. Pyotr was the only one who wasn't tense. She hummed and scribbled on a peice of paper, sitting with her legs apart on the floor. Her tail thumped back and forth, in contentment.

Aya dashed over to Momiji, covering her, and blushing furiously. "Excuse us, for a b-bit!" She slammed the door behind them.

Behind the door, Aya was kissing Momiji fiercely. Her hands held Momiji's arms at her sides.

"Aya! Mmm?!" Momiji said trying to break free.

"I'll help you find your stuff!" Aya cried, flinging random things around the room. "I couldn't help myself! I had to kiss you! You're so cute half-naked and sleepy!" She put her nose on Momiji's briefly.

"O-Okay..." Momiji could only feel love and confusion right then.

"Here! Put on your pants and your fundoshi!" Aya yelled, thrusting items into Momiji's arms. "Your bandage-thing! Your shirt!" More items thrown at Momiji in a haste. So much air was disrupted that papers drifted around the room.

"Aya! Don't throw my sword! I don't need that!" Momiji yelled, as Aya picked up the large blade.

Everything stopped. "Oh, yeah." Aya said, pulling Momiji out of the bedroom.

"Who's this little cub?" Momiji said, her tail swishing back and forth. She crouched down.

"Pyotr!" Pyotr said, beaming and throwing her hands up.

"Ah, nice to meet you, I'm Momiji." Momiji held out her hand. Pyotr shook it.

"You have ears like a dog!" Pyotr said excitedly.

"Yes, I do!" Momiji said, moving her ears around. Pyotr giggled. "I assume that Pyotr is your child." Momiji looked to Cirno and Suwako.

They nodded. Momiji sat and played with Pyotr, drawing with her. "It's Momiji-san!" Pyotr cried, holding up a poorly drawn picture of Momiji.

"Aww, that's awesome! I drew you!" Momiji held up a professional-looking drawing of Pyotr.

Pyotr clapped her hands. "Can I keep it?"

Momiji laughed. "Sure."

"The adults have finished talking. Tadpole, you ready to go?" Suwako asked.

Momiji frowned playfully. "Hey! I'm a grown up too!" She fake pouted.

"Right you are..." Aya said, smirking. Momiji flushed.

"I walked right into that one..." Momiji sighed.

The three left, Suwako carried Pyotr on her back.

"We're off to team nine!" Cirno said, happily. "Wriggle knows though."

"Team nine!" Pyotr cheered.

Wriggle leaned against the tree, holding Mystia in her arms as their tongues intermingled. Wriggle brought her hands to Mystia's buttocks, gripping it tightly. As the three walked down the main path in the forest, Mystia started to pull away.

"Somebody's coming, Wriggle... we gotta stop, uugnh..."

"Just keep your voice down, and they probably won't notice..."

Sure enough, both Cirno and Suwako noticed and covered Pyotr's eyes.

"Cir-chan!?" Pyotr said, putting her hands out in front of her. That made Wriggle jump.

"Wriggle." Cirno said, in a monotone.

"H-Hey!" Wriggle cried hastily, flushing red and rubbing the back of her head. "Hey, Pyotr!" She knelt down to ruffle Pyotr's hair.

"Wriggle-san!" Pyotr beamed.

"You must be Pyotr!" Mystia smiled, kneeling down as well.

"Yup!" Pyotr said. "Woah... you're like a bird!" Pyotr jumped around Mystia, looking at her wings.

Pyotr touched a feather on her wing, and Mystia twitched. "Fuah..." Wriggle blushed a little.

"You can't just touch people's wings, Pyotr. I know she's exciting." Suwako scolded.

"Ah! Sorry!" Pyotr said, whipping her hand away.

"Mystia, you're okay right?" Cirno asked.

"Yeah, that's just a place of... a certain type of pleasure..." Mystia said, sighing and letting her wings relax and her grip on Wriggle's hand loosen a bit.

"Do you know where Rumia could be?" Cirno asked.

"Nah, we were caught up with something, so we didn't see her pass by." Wriggle replied, shrugging.

"We saw that." Suwako said, flatly.

"It was nice meeting you, Pyotr." Mystia said, smiling warmly.

"It was nice to meet you to, Mystia-san!" Pyotr beamed.

"Then we'll be heading off." Suwako said, standing up and dusting herself off.

Pyotr jumped onto Suwako's back, and they were off.

"It's getting late." Cirno said, looking to the young sunset.

"Hm, yeah, Pyotr, you tired?" Suwako asked.

"Yeah..." Pyotr mumbled, scratching one eye.

As soon as the three got home, Pyotr climbed into bed. Suwako and Cirno made sure Pyotr was sleeping before heading to their room themselves.

"That went surprisingly swimmingly." Cirno said, removing her day clothing.

"It did." Suwako replied, slipping a pair of pajama pants on.


End file.
